Rook Blonko
by Wildmuttpuppy
Summary: Ben 10 version of Pocahontas.
1. Chapter 1

Pocahontas-Rook

John Smith-Ben

Ratcliffe-Harague

Meeko- Ship

Flit-Nanomech

Percy- Zed

Thomas-Jimmy

Kocoum-Scout

Nakoma- Rayona

Grandmother Willow- Verdona

Wiggions- J.T./ Cash

Cheif Powhatan- Rook Da

Kekata- Galilean.

Ben-Kevin

Lon-Cooper

_In sixteen hundred seven, we sailed the open sea. For glory, God, and gold and the Virginia Company. For the New World is like heaven, and we'll all be rich and free, or so we have been told by the Virgina Company. So we have been told by the Virgina Company._

In town a large group of people were gathered around to say goodbye to loved ones as they were aboarding the ship to the New World.

_For glory, God, and gold and the Virgina company._

As everyone was boarding the ship one man caught the others attention. On the ship Cooper nudged Kevin in the side and pointed. "Hey, look. Is that Ben?" Kevin turned to look and smirked. "That's him all right." Jimmy walked onto the ship and took a look himself. "Captain Ben Tennyson? I've heard some amazing stories about him!" Cooper shouted to Ben.  
"Are you coming on this voyage too?" Kevin rolled his eyes. "Course he is you idiot! You can't fight aliens without Ben Tennyson!" Ben smirked. "That's right." He climbed onto a canon and grabbed onto the rope as it was being pulled onto the ship. "I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun." A carriage stopped by the front of the ship, Govenor Harague climbed out along with his two assistance Cash and J.T., and his Dog Zed.  
When they boarded the ship it started to sail out into the sea.

_On the beaches of Virginny, there's diamonds like debris. There's silver rivers flowin', gold you pick right off a tree. With a nugget for my Winnie, and another one for me, and all the rest'll go to the virginia Company. It's glory, God and gold, and the Virginia Company._

Later into the mens journey, a nasty storm hit them and everyone was scrambling to keep the ship in one piece. Waves of water crashed into them while Jimmy and others were trying to keep the canons from rolling loose on the ship. While Jimmy was trying to tie a canon down the rope snapped. Jimmy dug his feet onto the wooden floor to keep him and the canon from sliding. "BEN!"  
From the top of the wooden beam, tying down the sail with other men, Ben looked down when Jimmy shouted his name. "GET DOWN HERE! THE CANNONS ARE BREAKING LOOSE!" grabbing onto a rope, Ben slid down and landed on the deck. "Reef the topsails! Steady on your course!" When Ben got to Jimmy he helped him push the canon back and started tying it up.

"It's alright Jimmy, We'll get her tied off!" suddenly a large wave hit the ship, Throwing gallons of water at the men. Ben looked up and saw the water coming. "Jimmy, watch out!" When the water hit them Ben managed to grab hold of a rope but Jimmy went sliding across the deck, sending him over the edge. "HELP!" "MAN OVER BOARD!"  
When Jimmy hit the water he managed to pull his head above water. "HELP!" Ben tied some rope around his waist and shouted over his shoulder. "PULL THE PIN!" "Aye sir!" When one of the men did just that Ben took a running jump off the ship, ignoring Kevin calling his name. Kevin ran to the edge to see Ben disappear under water. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Ben swam up to Jimmy who was barely able keep his head above water and wrapped his arm around him. "Hang on Jimmy! I've got you!" Back on the ship, the rope keeping Ben and Jimmy from floating away snapped. Cooper saw it just in time. "Quick, the rope!" Him, Kevin and a few other guys grabbed onto it before it could fall off the boat. "Heave! Come on boys! Pull!"

With all their might they managed to pull Ben and Jimmy back aboard. Soaking wet, and chilled to the bone, Ben smirked while Cooper put a towel over Jimmy. "Well, that was refreshing." They guys started to chuckled while Cooper smiled. "Well done Ben!" "Of coarse, you'd all do the same for me." Cooper and Kevin looked at each other for a moment. "Oh sure, sure." "Of course we would." "Sure, yes. Yeah we would." "Absolutely!"  
With umbrellas being held over his head by J.T. and Cash, Harague and Zed approached Ben and the men. "Trouble on deck?" Jimmy stood up while clinging to his towel. "Governor Harague." Ben stood up and patted Jimmy on the back. "Jimmy fell overboard sir." Harague nodded. "Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved, well done Tennyson." "Thank you sir."

Harague started walking around the ship with J.T. and Cash right behind him. "Don't lose heart men. It won't be long before we reach the New World. And remember what awaits us there. Freedom." Zed barked at one of the men. "Prosperity." Zed barked at another. "The adventure of our lives. Your the finest crew England has to offer, and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men!"

Harague walked off while the crew cheered. Cash spoke up. "A stirring oration sir." J.T. nodded. "I'm sure the men were most exhilaraATED!" Both boys clung onto their umbrellas so they wouldn't fly away and quickly turned back to Harague, he chuckled and looked at the two boys. "Let us hope so. I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" Zed started to growl in agreement with her master.  
While Ben helped Jimmy tie down the canons Jimmy had a big smile of his face. "This New World's gonna be great Ben! I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house, and if any alien tries to stop me, I'll blast him!" Ben chuckled and started pulling one of the canons. "You just worry about that fortune of yours Jimmy. Leave the savages to me."  
Cooper started to lend them a hand. "You think they'll give us much trouble?" Kevin grabbed a mop, pulled a feather off a guys hat, and put it on the mop. "Not as much trouble as Tennyson will give them!" The men started to laugh when Kevin ducked down behind a few barrels, pretending the mob was an alien.

_We'll kill ourselves an alien!_

Ben sliced at the mob with a sword, cutting it in half and giving Kevin a new wig.

_Or maybe two or three! We'll stalwart men and bold of the Virginia Company._

Ben stuck his sword in a cork of a barrel and pulled it out, making the drink pour out while the crew held cups under it to catch the liquid. Ben and Jimmy started to climb up the rope ladders to the top of the sail. "What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Ben shrugged. "Like all the others I suppose." Both of them sat down on the wooden beam. "I've seen hundreds of new worlds Jimmy. What could possibly be different about this one?"

_It's glory, God, and gold and the Virginia Company._


	2. Chapter 2

In the villages of the New World, the aliens were greeting loved ones who have just returned from a battle. The chief of the village, Rook Da, approached his Galilean friend. "Welcome back Chief Rook Da." "It is good to be home." Rook Da turned to the crowd of people. "Our enemy has been defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again!"  
The aliens cheered knowing that their home was safe. Galilean looked at Rook Da. "Your return has brought much joy to the village. Look at all the smiling faces." Rook Da nodded in agreement. "Yes, but there is one smiling face I do not see. Where is my son?" Galilean chuckled. "You know Rook Blonko. He has his mothers spirit. He goes wherever the wind takes him."

Standing on top of a cliff, Rook Blonko was staring off into the distance. Taking into the beautiful view. "Rook Blonko!" Rook Blonko looked down at the water below him to see his best friend Rayona sitting in her canoe. "Your Father is back! Come down here!" Rook Blonko smiled, and looked at his tiny Nanomech friend who was flying next to him.  
"He is back Nanomech!" Rook turned around and started running. "Come on Ship!" The little Galvanic Mechamorph quickly stuffed the rest of the berries he was eating in his mouth and jumped up to follow Rook Blonko. He suddenly stopped running, confusing Nanomech and Ship, turned around, and ran back for the cliff. When Rayona saw him back at the cliff she knew what he was about to do.  
"No! Not that- way..." To late, he already jumped. When he finally dived into the water Rayona rolled her eyes. "Show off." Back at the cliff Nanomech was shaking his head at Rook Blonko. Then Ship suddenly bolted right past him and jumped off the cliff. Though when he noticed how far down it was he started to panic. Nanomech flew down next to him and started making squeaking noise as if chewing him out.

Ship grabbed onto him and tried to use him to break his fall when they hit the water with a big SPLASH! Rayona was looking down into the water looking for her friend. "Rook Blonko? Are you alright?" after a few moments she crossed her arms. "Well you better be alright because I am not coming in after- YOU!" Her canoe was suddenly flipped over and she fell in the water.  
When She pulled her head out of the water She glared at her friend. "Do you not think we are getting a little old for these games?" Though when Rook splashed water in her face both of them started to giggle and got into a splash fight. Nanomech flew back into the air, soaking wet and rather mad at a certain Mechamorph. When he saw him trying to climb back on the boat, his tail looked a little like a target.

Nanomech smirked, sticking out his sharp claw like fingers, he flew straight for Ship, only for Ship to loose his grip and slide back in the water, getting Nanomech's claws stuck on the wooden boat. "Help me turn this thing over." Nanomech franticly tried to pull his hand free, though it didn't work and he ended up under water again. Both friends and Ship climbed back in the boat.  
Rayona was currently squeezing the water out of her hair and looked at her friend. "What were you doing up there?" "Thinking." "About the dream again? Oh, have you figured it out yet?" Rook Blonko shook his head no. "I know it means something, I just do not know what." "You should ask your father about it." "Maybe I should." Rook Blonko looked over the edge of the canoe and pulled Nanomech out of the water.  
"Come on Nanomech. Quit playing around, we have to get back." Ship poked Nanomech in the stomach, making him spit out water.

When Rook Blonko and Rayona got back to their village, Rook Da was congratulating one of the warriors who fought bravely during their battle. "The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Scout. He attacked with the fierce strength of the wolf. He has proven himself to be the greatest."  
When the two walked up to the crowd they saw the Loboan who was being honored by Rook Blonko's Father. Raynoa smile. "Oh he is so handsome." Rook rolled his eyes at his friend. "I especially love his smile." When Rook Da was done with his speech Rook Blonko walked up to him. Rook Da smiled and pulled his son into a hug. "My son." "Hello Father." The two pulled apart from the hug. "Seeing you gives me great joy." "I am so glad you have come home safely."

Rook Da put his arm over his son's shoulder as they walked off. "Come with me, we have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you have been doing." When the two of them entered their home Rook Blonko spoke up. "Father, for many nights now I have been having a very strange dream. I think it is telling me something is about to happen, something exciting."  
Rook Da nodded. "Yes, something exciting is about to happen." "Really? What is it?" "Scout has asked to seek your hand in marriage." Rook Blonko paused. "Marry Scout?" Ship and Nanomech snuck inside and were hiding on top of a shelf. Ship shook his head in disapproval while Nanomech nodded in approval. Rook Da nodded. "I told him it would make my heart soar." Rook looked outside. "But he is so..."

Scout was standing proudly as little alien kids tried to get his attention. "Serious..." "My son, Scout will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him you will be safe from harm." Rook Blonko sighed and looked at his Father. "Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path." "This is the right path for you." "But why can I not choose-" Ship suddenly jumped into his arms, making Rook Blonko giggle.  
Rook Da sighed. "Rook Blonko, come with me." Ship jumped out of Rook Blonko's arms while he followed his father outside. Both of them approached the river. "You are the son of the chief. It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

_As the river cuts his path Though the river s proud and strong He will choose the smoothest course That s why rivers live so long They re steady as the steady beating drum._

Rook Da pulled out a blue and white necklace. "Your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own." He put it on Rook Blonko, and got a good look at it. "It suits you."

Later by the lake side Rook Blonko was sitting by his canoe with Ship and Nanomech. Ship curiously sniffed the necklace. Rook Blonko places his hand over it. "He wants me to be steady... Like the river." The three of them looked down at the water. Only for Nanomech and Ship to get startled by two alien animals popped out from under water. Rook Blonko chuckled while he watched the animals swim away. "But it is not steady at all."  
Rook Blonko stood up and got in his canoe with Nanomech and Ship.

_What I love most about rivers is You can t step in the same river twice The water s always changing, always flowing But people, I guess, can t live like that We all must pay a price To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing What s around the riverbend Waiting just around the riverbend._

Rook Blonko paddled right into a group of birds who flew into the bright blue sky.

_I look once more Just about the riverbend Beyond the shore Where the birds fly free Don t know what for What I dream the day might send Just around the riverbend For me Coming for me. I feel it there beyond those trees Or right behind these waterfalls._

Ship stuck his head in the small water fall, only to get hit in the head with fish.

_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming? For a handsome, sturdy husband Who builds handsome, sturdy walls And never dreams that something might be coming Just around the riverbend Just around the riverbend._

Ship stared at Rook Blonko in horror when they approached a water fall, when they went down Ship jumped and clung onto the top of Rook Blonko's head for deal life.

_I look once more Just around the riverbend Beyond the shore Somewhere past the sea Don t know what for Why do all my dreams extend Just around the riverbend Just around the riverbend!..._

Rook Blonko looked at the two different paths. One was smooth and the other was a curvy path.

_Should I choose the smoothest course? Steady as the beating drum Should I marry Scout? Is all my dreaming at an end? Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver Just around the riverbend?_

Rook paddled towards the curvy path and decided to visit someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the woods Stood a Willow tree that stood tall and proud. Rook Blonko paddled up to it and climbed out of his canoe with Ship and Nanomech. He sat down on a stump in front of the tree when he heard a womans voice. "Is that my Rook Blonko?" "Grandmother Verdona, I need to talk to you." On the tree a care of a women appeared. She smiled down at Rook Blonko.  
"Good morning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today." She gasped when she saw the jewelry Rook Blonko was wearing. "Why, your mothers necklace!" he put his hand on the necklace. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Scout." Verdona scrunched up her face. "Scout? But he's so serious." "I know. My father thinks it is the right path for me. But lately I have been having this dream and I think it is-"

Verdona smiled excitedly. "Oh a dream! Let's hear all about it!" The animals started to chatter in excitement, which really annoyed Verdona. "Quiet!...**QUIET**!" "Ribbit." Verdona glared at the frog who just croaked, who gulped and hid under the lily pad it was sitting on. "Now, child, you were saying." "Well, I am running through the woods and then right there in front of me is and arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."  
Verdona raised an eyebrow. "A spinning arrow? How unusual." Rook Blonko nodded. "Yes! It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly, it stops." "Hmmm. Well, seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path." Rook Blonko sighed. "But Grandmother Verdona, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?" Verdona chuckled. "Your mother asked me the very same question."

"She did? What did you tell her?" "I told her to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

_Ay ay ay na ay ay na._

Rook Blonko stood up and looked around. "I hear the wind." "Yes, what is it telling you?" "I do not understand."

_Que que na-to-ra You will understand Listen with your heart You will understand Let it break upon you Like a wave upon the sand._

"It is saying something is coming! Strange clouds?" Rook Blonko began to climb the branches to get to the top of the tree to get a look.

_Listen with your heart You will understand._

When Rook Blonko got to the top with nano and Ship, the two little creatures squealed in fright and immediately rushed back down. Verdona looked up at Rook Blonko. "What do you see?" Rook Blonko was shocked by what he saw. "Clouds. Strange clouds."

Harague opened the window to get a good look at the land they have reached. "Look at it boys. An entire New World chock full of gold, just waiting for me. Cash and J.T. were currently pampering Zed. Cash was the first to speak. "And scores of adventures waiting for us, right Zed?" J.T. finished brushing Zeds fur and spoke up. "Do you think we'll meet some savages?"  
Harague turned to look at them. "If we do, we should be sure to give them a proper English greeting." Both boys picked up baskets full of goods and spoke at the same time. "Oh, gift baskets!" Harague just rolled his eyes and grabbed a map before sitting down at his desk. "and they came so hightly recommended." Someone suddenly knocked on the door of Haragues quarters and Ben walked in. "It's perfect Governor. The water's deep enough, we can pull right up to shore. Hey there Zed."

Ben ruffled Zeds fur, ignoring her growling at him. Harague nodded. "Very well then. Give the order." "Already done sir. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go." Harague rolled the map back up. "About the aliens, I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission." Ben smirked. "Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle."  
Harague poured himself a drink. "Right, That'll be all, Tennyson, there's a good man." Ben ruffled Zed's furr again before leaving. "See ya, Zed." Harague watched Ben leave and took a sip of his drink. "The men like Tennyson don't they?" He stood up while Cash and J.T. fetched his sword and cap. "I've never been a popular man." Cash and J.T. spoke at the same time.

"We like you." Harague grunted. "And don't think I don't know what those backstabbers at court say about me." Cash nodded while He buckled Haragues sword belt on. "Oh yes, all that talk about you being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything he's-" He stopped when J.T. elbowed him. Harague glared at them. I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words, boys, when King Max see the gold these peasants unearth success will be mine, at last."

Ben, Kevin, Cooper, and Jimmy were currently lowering the row-boat they would be using to get to shore. Cooper looked at the New World. "It's incredible." Jimmy smiled. "And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it." Kevin threw a rope ladder over the side of the ship. "It can look like Haragues butt for all I care, just as long as we get off thing stinking boat."  
Ben put his metal helmet on his head and started to climb down the ladder. "Come on men, we didn't come all this way just to look at it." While the men started to row to shore, Rook Blonko was sneaking through the woods to get a closer look at the strange visitors. He hid behind a stone ledge as he watched the men pull up to shore. Ben was the fist to jump off the boat and onto the land.

He pulled his helmet off to get a good look at the area. Rook Blonko could feel his heart skip a beat when he got a good look at him. His short wavy brown hair, and his bright green eyes that shinned. He couldn't take his eyes off of the young man. Rook Blonko watched as they pulled their ship to shore. While Jimmy was helping to pull, he tossed some rope behind him.  
"Here, Ben, tie up this end." When he didn't get a response he turned around to see Ben was missing. "Ben? Ben?" He spotted Ben climbing up a tree. "What are you doing up there?" Ben grunted "Getting a better look." While Ben looked over the land from the tree Rook Blonko was hiding in a bush behind him. Ship looked at him and Ben, shrugging, he decided to say hi to the new person.

Nanomech saw this coming and tried to pull him back, untill his grip slipped and Ship slammed into Ben's legs. Ben quickle pulled out a knife and turned around. When he didn't see anything he looked down and saw Ship looking up at him. Ben put his knife away and kneeled by him. "Well, you're a strange-looking fellow. You hungry?" Ben grabbed his bag and pulled out a biscuit. "Here you go, it's a biscuit. It's food... Well sort of."  
After sniffing it, Ship quickly snatched it out of Ben's hand and ate it greedily. Ben chuckled while pulling out another one. "You like it, eh? Well try eating it for four months straight." Ship took the other one and turned around, waving the biscuit for Rook Blonko to see. "You got a friend back there?" Rook Blonko nervously scooted further back into the bush as Ben jumped onto the stone ledge and was about to push the branches back.

Nanomech suddenly jumped out at him and started flying in his face. "Hey!" While he tried to swat him away Biscuits started to fly out of his bag and Ship started to eat them before they could get squished. From the ground Jimmy shouted. "Ben! You better get down here! The Governor's coming ashore!" Ben gave one last swat at Nanomech, put his helmet back on, and turned to leave. "All right, all right, I'm leaving."  
Nanomech flew back to Rook Blonko while Ship finished off the rest of the biscuits.


	4. Chapter 4

News has reached the village about the strangers coming to their land. During a village meeting different aliens were gossiping about them untill Rook Da held up his hand to silence them. "My brothers, we must know more about these visitors. Galilean, what do you see?" Galilean stood up and walked to the fire pit in front of him and threw something inside. A large cloud of smoke creating images filled the air.  
"These are not men like us, but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and prowl the earth like ravenous Panuncian consuming everything in their path." Scout growled. "Great Rook Da. I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed out last enemy."

Rook Da shook his head. "Scout, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay."

The crew stood around Harague as he planted a flag in the ground. "I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of his majesty Kin Max the first, and do so name this settlement Maxtown." Everyone cheered. Back on the ship Zed was sitting in a tub taking a bubble bath, and enjoying the bowl of treats she was eating. Ship was currently climbing a near by tree when he spotted the bowl of treats in the window.  
He looked around to see what he can grab onto and saw a canon. Ship grabbed onto it, swung himself through the window, and landed in the tub with Zed. She stared at him in shock as he stuffed all the treats in his mouth, and took off. Zed growled and chased after him. Ship managed to grab onto a rope and swing to a near by brach to make his getaway, while Zed tripped and landed in a mud puddle. She growled as she watched her new enemy run off.

Harague wanted up to Ben who was scanning the land. "Captain Tennyson! It appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight." Ben held his rifle in his hands as he spoke. "Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there sir." 'well then, perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" Ben started to walk into the woods, un away that he was being watched and followed by Rook Blonko.  
"If there are any aliens out there I'll find them." Harague nodded and turned to the crew. "Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded." "Yes sir." "You men, build the fort. The rest of you... Break out the shovels! It's time to start digging." Kevin and Cooper looked at each other "Digging?" Harague pulled out a map and unfolded it on top of a crate.

"Why, of course! Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold, Mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources but now..." Harague pulled out his sword to show off it's gold and jewel incrusted handle. "It's out turn."

_The gold of Cort z The jewels of Pizarro Will seem like mere trinkets By this time tomorrow The gold we find here Will dwarf them by far Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys Dig up Virginia, boys._

Harague put his sword away and pulled out a bunch of shovels. He started handing them to all the men.

_Mine, boys, mine, every mountain And dig, boys, dig til ya drop Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys Shove in a shovel Uncover those lovely Pebbles that sparkle and shine It s gold And it s mine, mine, mine!_  
_Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig _

_Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny_

_ Ooh, how I love it _

_Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny _

_Riches for cheap_

_ Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny_

_ There ll be heaps of it And I ll be on top of the heap My rivals back home It s not that I m bitter But think how they ll squirm When they see how I glitter The ladies in court Will be all a-twitter The king will reward me He ll knight me No! Lord me It s mine, mine, mine For the taking It s mine, boys Mine me that gold With those nuggets dug It s glory they ll give me My dear friend King MaxieWill probably build me a shrine When all of the gold Is mine ._

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig_

Deeper in the woods Ben looked around with excitement as he spotted a large water fall, unknown to him that he was being followed by a curious alien.

_All of my life I have searched for land like this one A wilder more challenging country I couldn t design Hundreds of dangers await and I don t plan to miss one In a land I can claim, a land I can tame The greatest adventure is mine._  
_Keep on working,__lads _

_Mine_

_ Don t be shirking, lads Mine, boys, mine Mine me that gold_

_ Dig, dig, and diggety_

_ Beautiful gold _

_Dig, dig, for that gold Make this island My land _

_Make the mounds big, boys I d help you to dig, boys But I ve got this crick in me spine_

_ This land we behold _

_This beauty untold_

_ A man can be bold_

_ It all can be sold_

_ So go for the gold We know which is here_

_ Is _

_All the riches is here_

_ Mine _

_This land and what's in it is _

_Mine _

_Dig and dig and diggety-dig Hey nonny nonny, it s mine_

Ben climbed down the rock hill side to the fresh water below. He removed the helmet on his head and cupped the cold water in his hands. When he splashed it in his face he got another hand full of water. But before he threw it on his face he saw a reflection of something behind him. He quickly splashed the water in his face and slowly looked behind him, seeing nothing but rocks and trees, Ben grabbed his helmet and put it back on his head.  
Staying hidden Rook Blonko sneaked down the Rocky hill side and ducked into the tall grass to get a better look. When he slowly pushed the grass back, only to see the stranger has disappeared. Ship and Nanomech popped up next to him, only for Rook Blonko to shove them back down and carefully go out onto the open. He slowly walked up to the water and stepped onto the large rocks sticking out of the water.

From behind the waterfall, Ben held his rifle in his hands, waiting for the right moment, he jumped out and pointed his gun, ready to shoot. But when the alien stood up, Ben lowered his gun and looked at him in awe. He was a tall, handsome alien with blue/purple, and white fur with black stripes on his arms and face, he also had burning orange eyes.  
Ben slowly put his gun down on the rock he was standing on, and climbed into the water to get a closer look at him. While Ben carefully walked up to him he removed his helmet, trying to think of something to say. Rook Blonko suddenly took off and ran into the woods. "No, wait! Please..." Rook Blonko quickly zigzagged through the tree's with Ship and Nanomech right behind him.

When he finally reached his canoe he jumped in with his little friends and was about to paddle away. "Please!" Rook Blonko gasped and turned around to see Ben slow down and put his gun down by the tree. "Don't run off. It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." Ben held out his hand to Rook Blonko. "Here, let me help you out of there." Rook Blonko looked at him cautiously and said something in his native tongue.  
Ben sighed. "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" Rook Blonko looked down at Ben's hand and back up at him. Ben gently smiled. "It's all right." Hesitating, he placed his hand in Ben's smooth one. Ben helped pull Rook Blonko back on land as they both stared into each others eyes. Nanomech, who was not happy about this, was about to fly at the two before Ship grabbed onto him, holding him back.

Ben looked at the alien curiously. "Who are you?" Rook Blonko paused for a few moments. "...Rook Blonko." "What? What did you say?" "My name, is Rook Blonko." Nanomech and Ship looked at each other in shock. Ben gestured to himself. "I'm Ben Tennyson."


	5. Chapter 5

Back with the crew, a group of aliens were spying on the men. After receiving a signal from the others, one of them whispered to Scout. "There's thirty more of them, down by the ridge." Scout growled. "That makes more then a hundred." While eating a piece of chicken, Harague looked down in the ditch Jimmy was digging in. "Anything yet?" Jimmy shook his head. "Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir."  
Cooper stopped digging and used his shovel to rest his elbow on. "Um, how long are we going to keep digging like this, sir?" Kevin climbed out of a ditch and walked up to Harague. "Yeah, we're slaving away, busting our backs day and night-" Harague inturupted him as he took a bite out of his chicken. "For king and country, I know, I know, and I share your fatigue. Cash! J.T.!"

by the blink of an eye both boys were by his side. Harague handed Cash his plate with the half eaten chicken. "Dispose of this." Both boys looked at each other then down at Zed. Cash took the chicken and waved it in front of the dogs face, Zed looked like she could care less. "Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy?" Cash threw the chicken. "Fetch girl!" While the two boys walked off Zed looked to see where the meat landed.  
Only to spot an alien and start howling while running away. Harague quickly jumped into action. "Savages! It's an ambush, arm yourselves!" Cash and J.T. quickly took cover while the men grabbed their weapons. "Arm yourselves! Make sure every man has a musket! SHOOT!" Jimmy suddenly trips and his rifle goes off, sending a bullet between Haragues legs and hitting the barrel in front of him.

Harague turned around and glared at Jimmy. "Them, you idiot!" While the aliens and men shot arrows and bullets at each other Harague shouted in annoyance. "Where's that blasted Tennyson when I need him?!" He suddenly spotted an alien and fired, hitting him in the leg. Scout saw him hit the ground and rushed for him, stopping Kevin from hitting him with his rifle, kicked him away, and picked up the wounded comrade. "Back to the village!"  
The crew cheered as they watched them run away. Harague glared at them. "Shut up, shut up you fools! They'll be back. Everyone back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!" Kevin saluted. "Yes Governor." Harague looked down at Jimmy who was sitting on the ground. "And you! Learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot."

Back at the village, the wounded alien was getting his injury treated. Rook Da shook his head. "These beasts invade our shores, and now this." Galilean sighed. "This wound is strange to me." "We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone." Rook Da turned to Scout. "Scout, send messengers to every village in our nation, we will call on our brothers to help us fight.  
Rook Da steps outside and announces to the crowd. "These white men are dangerous! No one is to go near them!"

Rook Blonko was currently looking at his reflection with Ben's helmet in his hands. "It's called a helmet." "Helmet." Nanomech looked at his reflection, immediately getting scared off when the helmet made his head look bigger then his body. Ben looked at the water in front of them. "So, what river is this?" "Quiyoughcohannock." Ben looked at Rook Blonko as he was trying the helmet on.  
"You have the most unusual names here. Chicahominy. Quiyough - Quiyoughcohannock." Ben reached up and tilted the helmet up to see Rook Blonko's face better. "Rook Blonko." Rook Blonko smiled and removed the helmet. "You have the most unusual name too, Ben Tennyson." Ben suddenly felt something moving in his bag. "Hey!" He reached in it and pulled out Ship who was stuffing his face with biscuits.

"Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?" Rook Blonko chuckled and took Ship from Ben. "Ship." Ben smiled and held out his hand. "Well, how do you do Ship?" Ship excitedly grabbed his hand and sniffed it, only to be disappointed when he didn't find any food. "It's all right, it's just a handshake. Here, let me show you."Ben held his hand out to Rook Blonko, who looked at it confused.  
"Nothing is happening." Ben chuckled. "No no, I need your hand first." Even if he was still confused, Rook Blonko placed his hand in Ben's. Ben started to shake their hands up and down. "It's how we say hello." Rook Blonko pulled his hand back and waved it. "This is how we say hello. Wingapo." Ben mimicked him. "Wingapo." "And how we say goodbye." Rook Blonko did another hand wave. "Ana."

Ben put his hand on Rook Blonko's "I like hello better." Not liking them touching one bit. Nanomech squeezes between their hands and pushes them apart. He then flies in Ben's face and squeaks at him. "Yeah, I remember you." Rook Blonko let Nanomech land on his finger. "Nanomech just doesn't like strangers." "But I'm not a stranger anymore." Ben tried to pet the little guy, only to get poked by Nanomech. "Hmm, stubborn little fellow, isn't he?"  
Rook smiled at his little friend. "Very stubborn." Ben noticed his bag moving again and saw Ship jump out with something in his mouth. "Hey!" "Ship come back here!" "Don't worry, he can't hurt it." Right when Ben said that Ship started banging the item against a rock. "HEY!" Ben stood up and tried to grab at Ship, only for the little Mechcmorph to dash up the tree. Rook Blonko stood up and shouted up at him "Ship bring that back!"

Ben sighed and sat down. "No no, it's all right. He can keep it. Call it a gift." Ben rolled his eyes as Ship continued to bag the item on the tree. Rook Blonko sat down next to him. "What was that?" "My compass." "Compass?" Ben nodded. "It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But it's all right, I'll get another one in London."  
Rook Blonko looked at him curiously. "London? Is that your village?" Ben smiled. "Yes, it's a very big village." "What is it like?" "Well, it's got streets filled with carriges and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees." Rook Blonko looked up at the tree they were under. "I would like to see those things." "You will." He looked at Ben. "How?" Ben stood up and grabbed onto a large branch.

"We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it." Rook Blonko raised an eyebrow. "Make the most of it?" "Yes, we'll build roads and decent houses and-" "Our housed are just fine." Ben jumps down. "You think that, only because you don't know any better." Rook Blonko looked at Ben for a few moments, then turned around and got up to leave. "Wait a minute! Don't take it that-" Nanomech started to fly in Ben's face and started squeaking at him. "Hey, hey! Wait! Wait, wait!" After he managed to shoo Nanomech away he rushed into the water and grabbed the front of Rook Blonko's canoe. "There's so much we can teach you. We've improved the lives of savages all over the world!" Rook Blonko glared at him. "Savages?!" "Uh, not that you're a savage."

"Just my people!" "No, listen, that's not what I meant. Let me explain!" Rook Blonko tried to get his canoe to move. "Let go!" "No, I'm not letting you leave." After glaring at him for a few more seconds Rook Blonko reached up, pulled himself up the tree and started to climb. Ben sighed and tried climbing after him. "Look, don't do this. 'Savage' is just a word. You know. A term for... people who are uncivilised."  
Rook Blonko dangled off a branch and looked down at Ben. "Like me." "Well, when I say uncivilised, what I mean is- is..." When Ben grabbed onto another branch it snapped and made him lose his grip. Rook Blonko watched him hit the ground, and his helmet landing on his head, and climbed back down. When he reached Ben he tilted his helmet up to look at his face. "What you mean is, not like you." Rook Blonko grabbed Ben's gun and handed it to him.

_You think I m an ignorant savage And you ve been so many places, I guess it must be so But still I cannot see If the savage one is me How can there be so much that you don t know? You don t know You think you own whatever land you land on The earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name._

As the two walked through the forest Ben pointed his gun at a large Muroid. Rook Blonko put his hand on the gun and tilted it down.

_You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You ll learn things you never knew you never knew._

The two of them followed the Muroid back to it's cave. Rook Blonko picked up one of it's young and handed it to Ben, the little guy hit it's paw on Ben's helmet.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they're worth The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you ll never know And you ll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon For whether we are white or furry-skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain We need to paint with all the colours of the wind You can own the earth and still All you ll own is earth until You can paint with all the colours of the wind._

The two of them stood close to each other. Faces inches apart. Both of them suddenly noticed noise in the distance. Ben turned around. "What is it?" Rook Blonko looked worried. "The drums. They mean trouble. I should not be here." Rook Blonko tried to rush off but Ben grabbed him by his arm. "I want to see you again." Rook Blonko looked at him sadly.  
"I can not." Ben moved in front of him, still holding onto him. "Please, don't leave." Rook Blonko looked at him straight in the eyes. "I am sorry, I have to go." When Ben finally let go Rook Blonko rushed for his canoe and paddled off with Ship and Nanomech. Leaving Ben behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the crews camp, the men were finishing up the fort wall. Trying their best not to slip in the mud. Non of them noticed Ship sneaking inside. When they finished Jimmy grabbed a shovel. "That'll keep everything out, eh Ben?" When he looked at Ben he noticed he looked distracted. "Something wrong Ben?" Snapping out of his train of thought Ben turned to him. "What?  
"You've been awfully quiet the last few days." While drilling holes into some of the wood Cooper spoke up. "Oh, he's just mad that he missed all the action." Jimmy patted Ben on the back. "Ah, don't worry Ben. You'll get your chance to deal with the aliens." Cooper picked up a pick and pretended it was a gun. "Yeah, we'll take care of then like we did last time, right guys? We shot ourselves and alien, or maybe two or three."

Getting annoyed by Coopers bad singing, Kevin kicked him in the butt. "All right, you howling mutt, get to work!" Cooper rubbed his rear. "Come on Kev. It's just a little fun." Kevin just rolled his eyes. "Of sure, we're having loads of fun. Right, look at us. No gold, no food, while Harague sits up in his tent all day happy as ever!"  
In his tent, Harague crinkled the map up in his hands. "I'm doomed! I should be wallowing in riches right now and I haven't seen so much as a speck! It's got to be here somewhere. Where could it be? I've mined the forests and the hills and swamps, and nothing!" While Harague ranted Zed was enjoying her snack of dog treats, untill Ship snuck in and stole her food. Barking loudly she chased after Ship.

Harague paid no attention to it. "Why can't I find it? What am I overlooking?!" He heard someone come in his tent, he looked up and gasped when he saw Cash and J.T. with arrows in their heads. Cash gasped. "We, we.." They both pulled off the fake arrows off their heads and J.T. snickered. "We made them ourselves." Harague snatched the arrows out of their hands. "Take those silly..."  
An idea suddenly popped into Haragues head. "Of course, the aliens! Boys, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?" Both boys looked at each other. "Because we invaded their land." "And cut down their trees." "And dug up their earth?" Harague walked back to his desk and looked at his maps. "It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force then won't I?"

Back outside Cooper and Kevin where taking a break when Harague approached them. "You there! Where's Caption Tennyson?" Both of them immediately stood up and Cooper looked around. "Well he's...Gone." Kevin snorted. "Yeah, your singing must have scared him off." Harague glared at the two. "Well then go get him for heaven's sake!" Cooper looked at his nervously. "What if we run into aliens?"  
"That's what guns are for, not arm yourselves and get moving!"

In the woods Zed was still chasing after Ship. Zed past a Pyroxivor, paying no attention to it or the strange looking hat on its head. When Zed was gone, Ship jumped off of the Pyrocivor, stuck a dog treat in it's mouth, and took off.

Back at the village, Rook Blonko and Rayona were picking corn, though Rayona was doing more of the picking, Rook Blonko was lost in his thoughts. "Rook Blonko." Both of them looked up when they saw Rook Da walking towards them. "You should be inside the village." Rook Blonko stood up and gave his father a small smile. Trying to hide the small amount of corn he picked.  
"We will be alright." Rayona nodded. "We are gathering food for when the warriors arrive." Rook Da sighed. "Do not go far. Now is not the time to be running off." "Yes Father." Rook Da looked at the necklace Rook was wearing. "When I see you wear that necklace, you remind me of your mother." Rook looked at the necklace. "I miss her."

"But she is still with us. Whenever the wind blows through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength." Rook Da put his hand on his sons shoulder. "Someday, they will look to you as well." "I would be honoured by that." Rook Da smiled. "You should not be out here alone. I'll send for Scout." As soon as he left Rook Blonko sighed. Rayona put her basket on the ground and put her hands on her hips.  
"All right, what is it?" Rook Blonko turned to look at her. "What?" "You are hiding something." "I am not hiding anything." Rayona sighed. "Rook Blonko, you can tell me, I promise I will not tell anyone-" She gasped when She saw Ben climb through the corn stalks. "Rook Blonko, look!" Rook Blonko and Ben turned around to look at each other.  
Nanomech flew straight at him, only for Ben to hold up a biscuit and Nanomech to get his claws stuck. Rayona started to back away. " It is one of them! I am going to get-" Rook Blonko quickly covered her mouth and looked at Ben. "What are you doing here?!" Rayona looked at her friend in shock. "Mmm?!" Ben smiled. "I had to see you again." "Rook Blonko!" Rook Blonko jumped when he heard Scout coming.

He looked at Rayona with pleading eyes. "Please, do not say anything." He quickly grabbed Ben's hand. "Quick, this way." Rayona watched both of them take off. Scout approached her. "Rayona, where is Rook Blonko?" Rayona nervously picked at the corn. "I... I have not seen him." Scout sighed. "Rook Blonko can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there. Tell him that. He listens to you." When he turned around and left Rayona scoffed. "Sure he does."  
Later Rook Blonko and Ben arrived at the willow tree. Ben looked around in amazement. "This place is incredible! And to think, we came all this way just to dig it up for gold." "Gold?" Ship slid down one of the branches to join his two friend. Ben smiled. "Hey Ship." "What is gold?" Ben sat down next to Rook Blonko on a tree stump. "You know, it's... It's yellow, comes out of the ground, it's really valuable."

"Oh, here, we have lots of it." Rook Blonko pulled out an ear of corn and showed it to Ben. "Gold." Ben chuckled and took the corn into his hands. "No, gold is this." Ben reached into his bag and pulled out a gold coin. Rook Blonko looked at it curiously. "Hmm, there is nothing like that around here." Ship took the coin from Ben, nibbled on it, and threw it away deciding he didn't like it.  
"No gold?" "Not that I have seen." Ben laughed and layed down on his back. "All this way for nothing. Those boys are in for a big surprise." "Will they leave?" "Some of them might." Rook Blonko looked at Ben sadly "Will you go home?" Ben sat up. "Well it's not like I have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere." Rook Blonko smiled. "You could stay here."

Ben was about to answer, when he thought he saw something. He looked closely at the tree in front of him, and he swore he saw a face! "What was that?" Rook Blonko held back the urge to giggle. "Did you see something?" "No... No, I just, uh... I... I didn't see anything." Ben looked at Rook Blonko. "Did I?" "Look again." Both of them looked up at the tree as Grandmother Verdona appeared. Ben was absolutely flabbergasted.

_Let it break upon you Like a wave upon the sand._

Verdona smiled. "Hello Ben Tennyson." Without looking away from Verdona, Ben spoke up. "Rook, the tree is talking to me." "Then you should talk back." Verdona chuckled. "Don't be frightened, young man. My bark is worse then my bite." While giggling at her own corny joke, Rook Blonko nudged Ben. "Say something." "What do you say to a tree?" "Anything you want." Ben slowly stood up. "So, uh..."  
Using the willow vines, Verdona nudged his closer. "Come closer, Ben Tennyson...He has a good soul." Verdona looked at Rook Blonko and smiled. "And he's handsome too." Ben chuckled when Rook Blonko placed his hands on his shoulders. "Oh, I like her." "I knew you would." Ben and Rook Blonko jumped when they heard Kevin and Cooper calling for him.

Ben started to shove Rook Blonko back. "We can't let them see us." Verdona used the branches to push the two behind her. "Quick, over here." Cooper looked around nervously. "This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere." Kevin just rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot."  
With a smirk, Verdona raised one of the roots, tripping them both. Kevin glared at Cooper. "Watch your feet you big clutz!" "It wasn't me, it was the tree." "Oh of course, the tree just felt like lifting it's roots and..." Both of them looked back and saw the root sink back into the ground, Kevin looked at Cooper nervously. "Let's get out of here."

Verdona took two of the willow vines, and.

*SNAP! SNAP!*

Both men quickly stood up and ran off. "OW! RUN!" "But what about Tennyson?" "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself!" Ben chuckled at they watched the two run away. "I'm glad you're on our side." Verdona smiled. "There's still some snap in these old vines." Ben sighed. "I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me." Rook Blonko gently grabbed Ben's arm.  
"When will I see you again?" Ben cupped Rook Blonko's cheek. "Meet me tonight, right here." Ben turned around and left. Verdona couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "Well, I haven't had this much excitement in 200 years." Rook Blonko sighed and sat down on a branch. "What am I doing? I should not be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again-" "Who wouldn't? I want to see him again."

"But still, something inside is telling me it is the right thing." "Perhaps it's your dream." Rook Blonko turned to look at Verdona. "My dream? Do you thing he is the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?" Verdona nodded. "Mm- hmm!"


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the village, the warriors have just arrived when Rook Blonko got back. Rayona turns around and see's her friend. "Rook Blonko are you crazy? What were you doing with that-" Scout came up behind Rook and Put his arm around Rook. " There you are! Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons!" Rook Da turned to face the crowd the with chief of the warriors.  
"Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy." Rook Blonko pulls away from Scout and rushes up to his father. "Father, I need to speak with you." "Not now, my son. The council is gathering." "We do not have to fight them! There must be a better way!" Rook Da sighed. "Sometimes our paths are chosen for us." "But maybe we should try talking to them." "They do not want to talk."

"But if one of them wanted to talk, you would listen to him wouldn't you?" "Rook Blonko-" Rook Blonko glared at his father. "Wouldn't you?" Rook Da looked at his son sadly. "Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore." Rook Blonko sighed as he watched his father go inside.

As Ben walked back to the fort Ship followed him. Ship stopped though when he heard something panting. Zed, covered in dirt, sticks, and leaves, crawled out of a bush. Though the she spotted Ship she growled and charged. Ship quickly ran through a log and Zed followed, except she got stuck halfway through. She stood up on her back legs trying to get at Ship.  
Ship quickly grabbed onto a branch, climbed across it, and jumped onto Ben's shoulder. Ship turned his head and saluted to Zed, who fell backwards and now can't get up.

Guarding the entrance of the fort, Jimmy held his rifle tightly in both hands. When he heard a twig snap he pointed his gun at Ben. Scaring Ship and making him hide in ben's bag. "Easy Jimmy, It's me." Jimmy lowered his gun. "Oh Ben! I could've killed you!" Ben chuckled and adjusted Jimmy's arms. "Not aiming like that you couldn't. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well." Ben patted him on the back and went inside.  
From his lookout post Kevin shouted. "Tennyson! There you are!" Cooper smiled. "We were looking all over for you." Harague angrily marched up to Ben. "Tennyson! Where have you been?!" Ben quickly came up with a lie. "I was out scouting the terrain sir." "Excellent. Then you must know the aliens whereabout. We'll need that information for the battle."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "What battle?" "We will eliminate these savages once and for all." "No! You can't do that!" Harague looked at him questionable. "Oh? Can't I?" "Look, we don't have to fight them." Jimmy was confused. "Ben what's gotten into you?" "I met one of them." The men gasped. Kevin and Jimmy looked at him like he lost it. "You what?" "A savage?"  
Ben glared at them. "They're not savages, they can help us. They know the land, they know how to navigate the rivers. And look!" Ben pulled out the corn he got from Rook Blonko. "It's food!" Cooper looked at it curiously. "What is it?" "It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure." From behind Harague J.T. spoke up. "I like gruel."

Harague angrily grabbed the corn out of Ben's hand and threw it on the ground. "They don't want to feed us, you idiots! They want to kill us! All of us! They're got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!" "But there is no gold!" Everyone looked at Ben in shock. "No...gold?" Harague smirked. "And I suppose your little Alien friend told you this." "Yes." Haragues smirk turned into a glare.  
"LIES! Lies, all of it! Murderous thieves, there's no room for their kind of civilised society." "BUT THIS IS THEIR LAND!" Harague got in Ben's face. "THIS IS MY LAND! I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an alien without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged!"

Late at night Rook Blonko was sneaking through his village to go meet up with Ben. "Rook Blonko!" he turned around when he spotted Rayona. "Rayona!" "Do not go out there. I lied for you once, do not ask me to do it again!" "I have to do this." "He is one of them!" "You do not know him." Rayona sighed and grabbed her friends arms. "Rook Blonko please... You are my best friend, I do not want you to get hurt."  
Rook Blonko gave her a reassuring smile. "I will not, I know what I am doing." He turned around and disappeared in the corn field, ignoring his friends calls.

Back at the fort, Ben was sneaking through camp as the men were either asleep, or hanging around the camp fire. Jimmy saw his silhouette and followed him untill Ben disappeared in the woods. Jimmy gasped when he felt a large hand shove him. He turned around and saw Harague. "Follow him." "Yes Governor." "Yes, sir." Harague thew him a gun.  
"And if you happen to see any aliens, shoot them. Oh and Jimmy. You've been a slopshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again." Jimmy looked down sadly and walked into the woods.

Scout was currently sharpening a blade when Rayona walked up to him. "Scout?" He turned around and looked at her. "What is it?" "It is Rook Blonko." He immediately stood up. "What's wrong? Is he alright." Rayona bit her lip. "I think he is in trouble."

At the willow tree Verdona looked at Rook Blonko worried. "The earth is trembling child. What's happening? "The warriors are here!" "Rook!" Rook Blonko turned around. "Ben!" Ben walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people. You've got to warn them." "Maybe it is not too late to stop this." Rook started to pull Ben with him as he walked. "You have to come with me and talk to my father!"  
Ben planted his feet into the ground and made Rook Blonko turn around to look at him. "Rook, talking isn't going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men but everything about this land has them spooked." They suddenly heard a loud howl and saw a strange thing stumbling towards them. Verdona raised an eyebrow. "That's the strangest creature I've ever seen!"

The creature tripped and started to roll down the hill. when at the bottom Zed finally managed to pull her head out of the log. "Zed?" Zed looked around. When she spotted Ship she growled and started chasing after him. "Easy Zed, come here!" "Ship come back!" Ben smirked while the two of them tried to make the two animals stop. "You see what I mean? Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them." "Come, come here!" "It's alright, she's a friend. Bad! Bad dog! Sit!"  
Getting annoyed, Verdona glared at the animals. **"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Zed froze, and fell backwards into the water. Now very much afraid of Verdona. Verdona used one of the vines and pulled Zed out of the water. "It's enough to make your sap boil. Now then, there's something I want to show you. Look." She touches a vin in the river surface. Rook Blonko and Ben watched. "The ripples." Ben looked at him confused. "What about them?" Verdona gladly explained.

"So small at first, then look how they grow. But someone has to start them." "They're not going to listen to us." "Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one." Verdona moved the root Ben was standing on and made him slide into Rook Blonko. "Only when the fighting stops can you be together." Rook Blonko placed his hands in Ben as they looked at each other. Ben sighed. "All right, let's go talk to your father."  
Rook Blonko smiled and they both wrapped their arms around each other. Verdona smiled and used the vines to give them a little privacy. Of coarse Nanomech wasn't happy about this so Ship had to hold him back. Rook Blonko and Ben looked deep into each others eyes, then slowly, their lips touched. Unknown to them that they were being watched. Jimmy looked at them in absolute shock, while Scout could feel angry boiling up inside.

Letting out a war cry, Scout charged. Rook Blonko and Ben pulled apart in shock. Rook Blonko gasped when Scout tackled Ben to the ground. "SCOUT NO!"Ben managed to kicked the furious alien off. Scout pulled out a blade and tried to stab Ben while Ben grabbed onto his arms, trying to push him back. Rook Blonko tried to break up the fight. "SCOUT!" Jimmy quickly rushed out of his hiding spot and ran to help Ben.  
When the two of them where on the ground Rook Blonko tried to pull Scout off of him. "Leave him alone!" Scout shoved him off, making Rook Blonko hit the ground. He got back up and started to push him off. "Scout stop!" Now with his gun fully loaded, Jimmy pointed it at Scout. Remembering Ben's advice, he kept both eyes open, and fired.

Rook Blonko gasped in horror as Scout grabbed his necklace, breaking it as he fell backwards into the water. Ben got up off the ground and turned to Jimmy as Rook checked on Scout. "Jimmy!" "Is he...?" Rook Blonko turned to look at them. "You killed him!" "I thought that-" Ben held Rook Blonko back so he wouldn't attack Jimmy. "Get away from him!" "Rook it won't help! He was only-" "He killed him!"  
They could hear shouting in the distance, Ben looked at Jimmy. "Jimmy, get out of here! Get out of here!" Listening to Ben, Jimmy took off and ran back to the fort. Aliens from Rook Blonko's village ran up to them. They surrounded Ben and grabbed him by his arms, dragging him back to the village against his will while Rook Blonko watched helplessly.

He watched more men pick up Scout sadly, and carried him. Rook Blonko followed them back to the village. Nanomech, Ship, and Zed, after watching the whole attack looked at each other. Ship and Nanomech climbed out of hiding, but Zed stayed where she was, trembling. Ship nudged against her kindly, trying to encourage her to come out. Slowly, Zed followed her two new friend.


End file.
